


坚持

by Lynx219



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know how it rains/我知道雨水如何落下/I know how it pours/我知道何有倾盆大雨/I never could feel this way/我从未有如此感受/For anyone but you/除了为你</p>
            </blockquote>





	坚持

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding on](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123297) by arch-schatten. 



> 本文基于Moby的Love Should , 那才华横溢。

_So it takes some time_ _这需要时间_ _  
And slip away_ _然后消逝_ _  
Holding on to love_ _坚持去爱_ _  
Love should stay_ _爱会停留_ _  
Holding on to you is the best thing I'll ever do_ _对你的坚持是我做过的最好的事_  
  
当他到那顶楼公寓时天空阴云密布。当时看起来不像有暴风雨的样子，至少一开始不像，但和缓的细雨在他们做爱的某刻转为骤雨。雷声盖过了他们的声音，明亮的闪电把他的爱人展开在他面前的样子刻入他的眼底，一幅由闪电做成的闪光灯定格的照片，一个又一个瞬间，都是随意、完美而独特的。  
  
布鲁斯惊奇的表情，他诱惑的微笑，仿佛享用独特的酒般地品味欢愉瞬间的凝视，以及描摹着柔软的皮肤和坚实的肌肉、筋骨，好像是第一次，又仿佛是最后一次的样子。但克拉克无法嘲笑或以此揶揄，他也在描绘记忆着，渴望着柔软嘴唇的触感和表述一切的低声呓语，温柔的爱抚和半阖的眼帘下炙热的眼神。  
  
最近的时期没有重要到他们曾经谈起。终结留在了门外，明天为了此时此刻被抛弃。他们并不真的拥有其他任何东西。但是即使他们不曾谈论起——不曾想起——事实就在这里，在见证着其他恋情来了又走的公寓墙壁和地板之中，有人留下然后消失，他人在所爱者死亡后再不归来。所以他们描绘着，学习再学习，不愿忘记，不愿放弃。  
  
雷雨总让克拉克感到生气勃勃，电流好像大自然般变得肆意，穿过他的身体。雨水倾倒在城市之上，一些声音被掩盖了，另一些得到了增强。克拉克打开窗户，把布鲁斯带到空中，用他的双唇封住威严的抗议，盘旋上升到视野之外。  
  
布鲁斯拼命地抓着他——有时他会信任地把全身重量交给克拉克，让自己被带走，有时他会享受飞行，享受被赋予的感觉，其他时候……其他时候他会紧贴着克拉克，好像他在担心，可能并不是担心坠落，而是因为不能再次和他一起贴近天空，好像坚持就能在某种程度上阻止克拉克最终离去——在他们接吻的时候，城市很快消失在雨中。雷电在不远处闪现，臭氧的气味瞬间变得浓厚，克拉克大笑着。而布鲁斯用混合着惊奇和温柔爱意的表情凝视着他，克拉克知道他看起来一定不像个纯粹的人类，在雷声中大笑，在暴风雨中戏耍。他无法说明布鲁斯从不因他感到担忧或恐慌对他有多重大的意义，布鲁斯能够从容对待这一切，在他们追逐着暴风雨时坚持在他身边有多么重要。他试着解释过，当然，但是话语总显得不足，这种情感太难言说。  
  
“让我看。”布鲁斯说，他的声音完全被暴风雨吞没。“向我展示闪电生活的地方，卡尔。”布鲁斯把一只手穿过克拉克湿透的头发，另一只紧紧地抓着他。“闯入他们的城堡然后让我看，告诉我什么样的野兽保护着它们的财宝，告诉我当太阳出来时他们去了何处。”现在他已经是在克拉克的耳边低语，哥谭从他的意识中消失，整个世界不过是另一本充满不可能发生的传说的故事书。一阵闪光，一声咆哮的雷鸣，而布鲁斯低沉的笑着，水流像恋人的爱抚般滑下他们的身体。  
  
克拉克战栗着，电场在他眼前起舞，每个雨滴都好像个万花筒，迷失在它们的映像中是如此简单，它们有完美的分子结构。他做了个深呼吸，在飞向云层时转身看着他的爱人，着迷于这个瞬间。白色和灰色的薄雾环绕着他们，雷电的声音总在不远处，他沉入坠落的雨中，而变暗的天空只是再一次用云把他们掩埋。  
  
毫无过渡的，他吻着布鲁斯，在空气中盘旋，他大笑着划出令人混乱的弧线，做着自由落体，凝视着风暴般的蓝眼睛，追逐着布鲁斯双眼中总是存在的闪电。他是他毫无自觉的雷霆之神，存在短暂但强大，好像瞬间的闪光。有时像自然潜力的化身，有时像细雨般给予滋养。  
  
布鲁斯在他的怀中颤抖，克拉克再一次投入云层之中，这次从另一端出现，面对着太阳在傍晚慢慢消失的光。金色的光线笼罩着他们，他们皮肤上的水滴好像宝石般捕捉着光芒。布鲁斯的发尾在潮湿的时候会变得卷曲，漆黑的颜色在冰冷苍白的皮肤上更加引人注目。当他吻着克拉克的喉咙时他的牙齿打战，舔去克拉克颈部凹陷处的水时也还在发抖。   
  
“太阳之子，金色的亲吻，晨曦的祝福，”布鲁斯对着他的皮肤喃喃，混合着玩闹的噬咬和深情的吻。“我不是石造的，心爱的、最明亮的星辰。我很冷，那么冷，但你没看着我，没有看到我的饥渴，可怕的空虚，我的爱。别让我坠落，别让我冻结，别让我走……”  
  
克拉克拉起他接吻，一只手放在他的颈后，另一只手在腰间。他们的唇相遇，缓慢而柔和，像第一次，像最后一次。他紧附于这些：这个变得饥渴而大胆的吻，布鲁斯的舌在他口中，和他的一起舞动的感觉，当他们沐浴在温暖的光线中时，阳光照射在它们肌肤上的气味。布鲁斯尝起来有臭氧和雨水，以及在他们心中无法说出的诺言的味道。  
  
他们再一次在云端上做爱，顶层公寓被遗忘了，哥谭、大都会和整个世界在一瞬间因完全的放任而远离。克拉克把自己交给超越闪电的蓝色双眼，像抓住护身符般攀附着他的爱。稀薄空气中布鲁斯费力的呼吸混和着下方的雷鸣，克拉克自己的呻吟好像雨水。  
  
电流般的释放接收了他，白炽的光抹去一切思绪，只留下对布鲁斯的感觉，他的重量是阻止他坠入天空的楔子，就好像克拉克阻止布鲁斯闯入哥谭残酷的爱的双臂。他们在云层中完满而安宁的漂流。不会太高，决不太低，他们在太阳和暴风雨间找到完美的平衡，支撑着彼此。

 


End file.
